lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
New York (Marvel's Prime Reality)
New York City is the primary setting on Earth within the mainstream universe of Marvel Comics. The majority of the comic series mostly or large part in the Big Apple. The Cthulhu Mythos has been part of the history of the city since at least the 1980s. Two Mythos story arcs occurred in the Big Apple, the "Midnight Massacre" in 1993 (event, centered around Chthon and the Darkhold) and the "Age Undreamed Of" in 1990 (involving Kulan Gath, a Hyborian Age sorcerer who serves Shuma-Gorath and the N'Garai). It has also been the center of several stories with elements of cosmic horror, including the Inferno event of 1989 (X-Men) and the Spider-Island event of 2011. Factions Primary Criminal Organizations There are a number of criminal organizations which are involved in NY City, some of them are purely criminal enterprises, some of them deal with the supernatural, some of them are involved in super science, some are legitimate enterprise involved in criminal activities, and some of them have superhumans as members or employees. The major ones include; * Hydra = The worldwide terrorist organization has a major presence in NY City. It has influence in its government, legitimate industries, and in the underworld. They have committed acts of terrorism in the city and have at times being involved in the underworld as another organized crime faction. * Triads = The Chinese crime syndicates have a major presence in the Big Apple. At times they have been united under an overlord, most recently under the banner of Mister Negative, a mutate. At other times they have been fragmented, with various rival factions, both the highly organized Tongs to the street-level gangs. Of all the organized crime groups in NY City, they are the most likely to be familiar with the supernatural and/or magic. * The Hand = The worldwide ninja death cult has a strong presence in NY City. Where they are usually operating as mercenaries or assassins for hire for various crime syndicates, wealthy corrupt businessmen, the terrorists of Hydra, and others. It is an organization that is deeply into the occult and supernatural, and has often clashed with the vigilante Daredevil. * Latin Drug Cartels = International drug syndicates based mostly in Mexico and previously Colombia. Who at various times have dominated the drug trade in NY City and at other times supplied the majority. Have taken many hits at the hands of the city's vigilantes (e.g. the Punisher) but continue to remain one of the main factions in the city. * The Hellfire Club = Publicly an international social club for the rich, powerful, and famous. In reality a conspiracy which is controlled by wealthy millionaire and billionaire mutants, who at times includes Magneto. Their activities in NY City usually stays away from violent acts, mostly focused on influence. * Maggia = It's an international criminal organization based in Italy. Which has several crime families representing it in NY City, it's primary stronghold in the United States. A pale shadow of what it once was, when it ruled the American underworld. Still a power in NY City, though often at odds with their arch rival, the Kingpin and it's one in decline. Have taken significant hits by New York's vigilantes, especially by the Punisher. * Independents = The city has been home to various powerful independent criminal syndicates. The longest lasting and still existing is that of the Kingpin, whose power is unmatched in the city among the crimelords. Other short-lived but powerful syndicates have included the Exchange and Hood's Gang. Currently the Goblin Nation is the newest major independent syndicate. The Primary Protectors of NY City No other city on Earth has more superheroes defending it against threats of all kinds (terrorist, supernatural, alien, gangster, etc), as no other place on Earth experiences more supervillain activity. Based in NY City are 2 of the 3 main teams, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Nearby is the other one, the X-Men, who are often found in the city. Historically, several teams of teenage super heroes have been active in the city, including the New Warriors, Generation X, the New Mutants, and the Young Avengers. The city is the base of operations of Earth's two most important supernatural super heroes, the Sorcerer Supreme (Doctor Strange) and the Spirit of Vengeance (Ghost Rider). Who combat the supernatural threats to the city. Based in NY City is the world's premiere team of superheroes who specialize in fighting the supernatural, the Midnight Sons. It is also the base of the varius incarnations of the Defenders, a team assembled by Dr. Strange to deal with supernatural or extradimensional threats. Not far from NY City, are the Darkhold Redeemers, a mostly non-superhuman group dedicated to stopping the evils of the Darkhold. When it comes to the supernatural, the threats range from cultists (e.g. the Cult of the Darkhold) to the undead (e.g. vampires). They include inter-dimensional eldritch godlike entities (e.g. Shuma-Gorath and Dormammu) to less powerful but the more active hell lords (e.g. Mephisto). Several demonic beings have made NY City home or have often been in the city or their operatives have, giving the city's heroes grief. Beings such as; * Deathwatch = A demon who assumed the role of a crime lord, and attempted to replace the Kingpin as the city's dominant crime boss. * The Beast = An ancient demon to whom the ninja death cult of the Hand is devoted to and for a time controlled the vigilante Daredevil, establishing a stronghold in NY City. * Blackheart = The son of the Hell Lord Mephisto, who has the power to crack the Earth in half. Who is often found in the city, tormenting Daredevil. * Lilith = The "Mother of Demons" who has spawned a race of demons. Who has been around since the time of Atlantis. She was the primary antagonist of the Midnight Sons for years. * N'Astirh = A demon from Limbo who played a major role in the demonic invasion of Manhattan. He was the ally of the Goblin Queen, Madelyne Pryor. A demon who has been enhanced by the techno-organic virus. * S'ym = A demon from Limbo and rival of N'Astirh, who played a major role in the demonic invasion of Manhattan. He too was an ally of the Goblin Queen and used to be enhanced by the techno-organic virus. Recently, an Eldritch abomination has emerged into the streets of NY City, known as "Mister Misery", born from the pain and suffering of Doctor Strange, who escaped his imprisonment. Gallery Gallery of Primary Antagonist Organizations Hydra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hydra Triads_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Triads The_Hand_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Hand Latin_Drug_Cartels_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Latin Drug Cartels Hellfire_Club_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hellfire Club Cult_of_the_Darkhold_(Marvel Comics).jpg|Cult of the Darkhold Gallery of the Primary Supernatural Threats Mister_Misery_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mister Misery Blackheart_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Blackheart Lilith_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lilith Beast_(Hand)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Beast (the Hand) S'ym_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|S'ym N'Astirh_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Astirh Deathwatch_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deathwatch Vampires_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vampires Gallery of Supervillains of NY City Spider-Man's_Enemies_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of Spider-Man Daredevil's_Villains_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Enemies of Daredevil Gallery of Primary Mortal Supervillains Active in NY City Kingpin_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kingpin (crimelord) Green_Goblin_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Green Goblin (Insane Billionaire) Mister_Negative_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mister Negative (mutate crimelord) Selene,_the_Black_Queen_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Selene Gallio, The Black Queen (12,000 yr old Mutant & Sorceress) Madelyne_Pryor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Madelyne Pryor, The Goblin Queen (Mutant and Sorceress) Emma_Frost_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Emma Frost, the White Queen (mutant) Sebastian_Shaw_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sebastian Shaw (mutant) Carnage_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Carnage (serial killer, symbiote) Sabretooth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sabretooth (mutant) Onslaught_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Onslaught (psychic entity) Mystique_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mystique (mutant terrorist) Baron_Zemo_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Baron Zemo (Nazi) Silvermane_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Silvermane (cybrog crimelord) Viper_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Viper (terrorist) Gallery of Primary Superhero Teams Active in NY City X-Men_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|X-Men Avengers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Avengers Fantastic_Four_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fantastic Four New_Mutants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|New Mutants Generation_X_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Generation X Young_Avengers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Young Avengers New_Warriors_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|New Warriors Gallery of Primary Superheroes Active in NY City Vigilantes_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Wolverine_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Wolverine Deadpool_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deadpool Spider-Man_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Spider-Man Dr._Strange_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dr. Strange Ghost_Rider_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ghost Rider Elektra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Elektra Black_Widow_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Black Widow Silk_(Cindy_Moon)_(Marvel_Comic).jpg|Silk Punisher_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Punisher Black_Panther_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Black Panther Daredevil_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Daredevil See Also * Earth (Marvel's Prime Reality) External Links * New York City Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Locations (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works